


Au fond, tu connais le sens de l'amitié

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Un OS se déroulant au début de la saison 4.





	Au fond, tu connais le sens de l'amitié

**Au fond, tu connais le sens de l’amitié**

  
  


Il n’y avait pas grand chose qui aurait put séparer deux amies comme Milly, de son vrai nom Amélia, et Tamia. Très peu de choses, à dire vrai, la seule chose pourrait bien être Les Échos de Cadix, leur journal. C’était ce qu’il s’était passé, leur dispute à cause de la direction du journal et la fuite de Jérémy avait failli l’enterrer définitivement, ça et la tentative de coup d’état, on ne pouvait employer d’autre terme, de Sissi, heureusement que cela n’avait pas duré. Les deux amies s’étaient réconciliées dès qu’elles avaient vu ce que Sissi allait faire des Échos.

C’était Milly qui avait fait le premier pas, un peu plus d’une semaine après que Jérémy leur ai faussé compagnie. Elle était allée voir elle-même Tamia durant leur récréation, alors qu’elle lisait un livre sur un des bancs de la cour. Elle s’assit à côté d’elle, alors que la brunette l’ignorait toujours. Comment leur amitié avait pu aussi mal finir, elles qui étaient toujours inséparables avant ?

\- Lorsque l'on a commencé à publier Les Échos de Cadix, Tamia, je … je n'étais pas sure du tout que nous serions acceptées. C'est … c'est toi qui m'a donné le courage de continuer, alors qu'à ce moment-là je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, c'était de tout arrêter et de partir me cacher loin d'ici. J'ai parfois été trop entreprenante, mais sans toi … rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Je … je ne .. je ne veux pas voir Sissi … tout … tout détruire, Tamia.

En disant cela, la rousse avait commencé à verser quelques larmes, sous l'émotion, ce qui fit réagir son amie.

\- Milly, lui dit cette dernière, c'était ton idée ce journal, et c'est grâce à toi qu'on en aient arrivées là aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours suivi tes idées.

\- Reprenons comme avant Tamia.

\- Oui Milly

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans leurs bras, réconciliées. Mais quelqu'un vint briser ce beau moment d'amitié : Sissi, pour changer.

\- Alors les couches-culottes, encore en train de pleurer dans les jupes de vos momans ? Oh mais j'oubliais, elles ne sont plus là pour vous consoler désormais : vous êtes seules. Et mettez-vous un peu au travail bande de fainéantes, le prochain numéro ne sortira jamais à ce train-là.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochain numéros Sissi, s'emporta alors la rousse, je démissionne !

\- Moi aussi ! l'accompagna son amie, tu n'es même pas une vraie journaliste !

Les deux amies partirent, laissant leur nouvellement ancienne directrice choquée.

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais Milly, lui demanda son amie, je veux dire … tu es une battante d'habitude. Alors te voir si, si abattue, ça m'a fait mal au cœur.

\- J'étais à fleur de peau, entre Sissi et toi, je … j'ai craqué c'est tout. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ?

Au fond, c'était peut-être cela l'équilibre : sa main dans la sienne.


End file.
